


Every day is a different day

by sekairunsmyworld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairunsmyworld/pseuds/sekairunsmyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a normal day at the Kim house, everyday is the same, except that it isn't. domestic!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every day is a different day

It always looks the same in the Kim’s residence.

Except, that no, it doesn’t.

Baekhyun wakes up with the cracking sound of the door opening. The body lying beside him turns around but doesn’t show any sign of life.

“Dad! Dad! I’m hungry.” Baekhyun hears the voice coming from his other side. Peeking through one eye, he sees Luhan staring at him with a shining look on his face, the smile on the kid’s lips is so bright that he gives in and, against his will, gets up.

“Good morning Lulu,” he yawns and places the child on his lap. “Where’s Sehun?”

With an evident pout, Luhan huffs and crosses his little arms in front of his chest. “I don’t know. Lulu is hungry, gimme food dad.”

“Tell me, where’s your brother.” not amused with his dad’s behavior, Luhan jumps out of his lap and lands on the bed.

“Father, I’m hungry, get me some food.” shaking the other person in bed, Luhan increases the volume of his voice. He not only didn’t manage to wake his father up, but also made his younger brother appear in the room.

“Dad?” Sehun rubs his eyes lazily and runs to Baekhyun. “Do I need to go to school today?”

The dead person on the bed finally stirs and looks at all the commotion around.

“Good morning.” Jongdae chirps and Luhan attacks him with a hug.

“Go hug your father too, Sehun.” Baekhyun tells the kid and the boy shakes his head. “Why not?”

The little boy shifts uncomfortably, and looks up with glassy eyes to his dad.

“Did you pee on your bed again?” Baekhyun asks with a soft tone. It’s not the first time that Sehun probably had nightmares; the bed is always the one that suffers though. “It’s okay, you’re still 6 years old, Hunnie.”

“Not okay.” he shakes his head with an evident pout on his little lips. “Lulu make fun of me.”

“Let’s not talk about it now. Come with dad, you need to change your clothes.” Baekhyun takes Sehun by the hand and leaves Luhan with Jongdae, luckily nobody will get hurt in the maintime.

“Father, I’m hungry, make me something.” Luhan jumps on top of Jongdae, who makes a strangled ‘oof’, and just like Baekhyun, gives in and gets up.

With messy hair and half lidded eyes, Jongdae looks at Luhan and smiles, gesturing for him to follow him to the kitchen.

“What do you want to eat kid?” he asks rummaging through the cupboards. “What the- there’s no food in here.”

“I want pancakes, dad always makes good pancakes.” Luhan sing songs and jumps around like the hyper boy he is.

“I’m not dad.” Jongdae says while he piles some plates out of the cupboard, he’s currently trying to find all the food, it’s not possible that it isn’t there. Baekhyun always have their meals done once he gets back from work, he doesn’t get the food out of nowhere. “Take a sit and wait.”

“So, Hunnie, do you feel better now?” Baekhyun enters the kitchen, carrying the now smiling boy, and looks in horror at all of his fine porcelain scattered on the table and ground.

“Kim Jongdae, what are you doing to my kitchen?” putting Sehun on a chair, Baekhyun walks up to the mess and pulls Jongdae out of the way. “Stop this, what are you actually searching for?”

“Flour, milk and maybe sugar. Where do you put them? I swear it looks like magic, there’s only your porcelain ware here.” holding the urge to choke Jongdae to death, Baekhyun choses to pinch the bridge of his nose instead.

“The food is not on the cupboard, God.” Baekhyun gathers and piles the porcelain back to their place. “Jongdae?”

“Yes, sweetheart.” leaning against the counter, Jongdae gives his husband a cheeky grin, and the kids near the table giggle.

“Go take a shower, you still have to go to work,” Baekhyun brushes him out of his way. “And don’t touch my kitchen, ever again.”

With the kids laughing loudly and pointing at him, Jongdae exits the room.

 

 

Jongdae comes back to the kitchen to the smell of pancakes and chocolate, and also kids laughing at Baekhyun’s face smeared with maple syrup.

He laughs too, and Baekhyun looks up, mouth stuffed with food. Boys will always be boys.

“What’s so amusing Mr. Kim?” he spits around and the kids burst out laughing at their stupid dad.

“Act like an adult in front of the kids, Mr. Kim.” he says affectionately while taking a sit next to him, looking directly at Sehun and Luhan. He glares at both, and this is enough to shut their mouths “Eat everything or dad will be mad.”

“Dad is never mad.” says Luhan pointing the fork at Jongdae’s general direction, receiving a glare from his father.

“Dad just gets mad with you.” Sehun points out with his mouth full.

Three of the people on the table laugh, and Jongdae mumbles something under his breath while he pokes at his pancakes.

“What did you just say?” Baekhyun wipes his lips with a napkin and squirms his eyes at Jongdae. “Repeat it if you have the courage.”

“I said that this family is so amazing, and I love you all.” with a nod of his head, Baekhyun takes his fork and keeps eating. “I totally did not whisper how you’re such a prude and that I hope the kids won’t turn out to be like you.”

The kids laugh at their parents’ interaction, they always thought about how cute they were together, like one big happy family, because that’s what they are.

“Now you kids, eat! You still have school, don’t you think that your father being stupid will get you free from going there.” with a soft whine, Jongdae stomps his feet against the wooden floors and Baekhyun tsks at him. “You too, eat! You still have a job so no complaining.”

With a chorus of groans, they all finish the breakfast prepared with love by dad Baekhyun.

 

 

“Dad! Dad! Help me to put my uniform!” Sehun wildly runs around his bedroom, his shirt on top of his head and Baekhyun laughs, trying to get the hyper kid to stop running.

“Luhan, where are you?” he shouts, that boy’s always trying to avoid going to school.

“Dad.” Sehun whispers and motions for Baekhyun to come closer, because he has something to tell him. “I think Lulu is hiding in the closet, you should help him to get out.”

 _Jesus_ , thinks Baekhyun, how wrong can this one line sound?

“Lulu~” Baekhyun sing songs and nears the closet. “We need to hurry, you can’t get late to school, again.”

“There’s no Lulu in this room.” a stuffed voice says and Sehun chuckles, his brother is such a dumb cutie.

“Okay then. Hunnie, let’s go have some ice cream before going to school.” Baekhyun winks and the boy gets the message.

“Oh dad, can I get three different flavors?” he plays along and says his words loudly.

“Of course.” the door of the closet slams open, and if Luhan wasn’t a little 7 year old kid, it’d have flown away.

“A-ha!” they say in unison and Luhan tries to escape, but Baekhyun is faster and holds the kid up in the air.

“Now, let’s put on your uniform.” Luhan kicks and shakes his body, trying to free himself from his dad’s grip, but it’s useless. He needs to go to school in the end. “Sehun, you can wait in the living room.”

Sehun cutely laughs and points a finger at Luhan. The other shows his teeth to his brother and stops moving, allowing his dad to take care of his clothes.

“Good boy, later I’ll bake a cake for you, now, just obey me.”

The little boy nods his head. The best way to bribe Luhan is with food.

 

 

“It’s only 8am for you to be fussing over things Baekhyun, goddammit.” Jongdae yells. Baekhyun entered their room and witnessed the most dumb scene he has to deal with everyday: Jongdae trying to tie his necktie.

“If you weren’t such a dummy, I wouldn’t be like this.” he explains while he takes the necktie out of Jongdae’s reach. His husband laughs, he’s so used to Baekhyun wanting everything to be perfect that he lets him be. “I can’t believe you can put all those codes on the computer, but you can’t simply do this.”

It’s one of the cutest things about Baekhyun (out of all the cute, because cute, Baekhyun is cute), and he knows it’s all because he worries about his family.

“You’re such a cute squish cotton candy, Baek.” says Jongdae while Baekhyun is in front of him, tongue sticking to the side of his lips as his eyes are focused on his work with the necktie, but he still blushes slightly.

“What the- cotton candy?” he says when he identifies the word Jongdae just used. “Kim Jongdae, stop moving, I’m still tying it.”

“Can I stare at you then?” he grins in a total creepy way (Baekhyun makes a mental note to put the blame on Chanyeol), but in the end, after years of being married to Jongdae, Baekhyun still has his cheeks flushed in a deep pink.

“No.” he mutters quickly.

“Why not, boo?” Jongdae tilts his head and pouts. Meanwhile Baekhyun loses it at the sight and tightens the knot he was working on.

A strangled sound leaves Jongdae’s lips, and he decides he shouldn’t bother Baekhyun when he’s being serious.

“I’m sorry Baek.” the line sinks into Baekhyun’s head and his ears turn crimson.

Perfect morning.

 

 

“I’ll be back before dinner, as always.” Jongdae says putting his coat on, the days are getting chillier and Baekhyun is the one that gets worried about his husband’s safety and health the most, spamming his cell phone with messages at every available minute. “I miss you already.”

This is something Jongdae says every single day, and _bless you_ , thinks Baekhyun, _because I’m already blessed with you in my life._ Having someone to tell you that they miss you was one of the things Baekhyun always wanted to hear, and Jongdae is the person he always wished for.

“I’ll miss you too. Now go to work, so you can come back to me and the kids quickly. Don’t forget to bring your lunch with you,” Jongdae bites his lower lip, Baekhyun’s words are always so sweet and he shows his gratitude with a tight hug. “No, Jongdae! You’ll wrinkle your suit.”

“Doesn’t matter, go safely and take them to school before they’re late.” with a light pat on his back, Jongdae takes the car keys, the lunch box and gives Baekhyun a peck on his soft lips. “Bye Luhan, bye Sehun, behave.”

“Yes, father.” they say from the couch, already dressed on their cute school uniforms, waving at him.

Baekhyun closes the door; time to take the kids to school.

 

 

“You two know that it’s almost 9am, right?” the kids nod. They’re currently in front of the gates and ready to go to class. “I’ll be here at 2pm.”

“I don’t want to go.” Luhan pouts and hugs his dad’s legs, closing his eyes for effect.

“There’ll be cake once you get back home later, if you want to come back with me you can, but I won’t be making any cake then.” Luhan stops with the pout and looks up at Baekhyun.

“Dad, take care on your way back home.” he pats the leg he was holding and runs past the gate.

“Bye dad. Later, I’ll get cake too right?” with an amused smile, Baekhyun nods his head. That’s enough to make Sehun giggle in glee and run after his brother.

Cute kids will always be cute kids.

Hopefully, they’ll behave as teenagers when the time comes.

 

 

Baekhyun looks with satisfaction at the chocolate cake on the oven. It smells wonderful, and he has to admit, he wants to eat it right now, but he needs to wait for the kids.

It’s still 12pm, and he probably will make something for lunch for himself. But before eating anything, he’ll take five more minutes to coo at his perfect cake.

His cell phone’s screen lights up, signalizing that he has a new message.

[Jongdumb]: did you eat lunch?

[Marshmallow]: not yet. Did YOU eat it?

[Jongdumb]: of course I did, btw it was delicious, just like the person who made it ♥

[Marshmallow]: shut up!

[Jongdumb]: you’re blushing? I know you’re blushing!

[Marshmallow]: I hate you! Shut up

[Jongdumb]: I love you too, I have to work now, see ya soon.♥

[Marshmallow]: bye

Baekhyun smiles, his lunch time is good even without the food.

 

 

“Cake!” the kids scream after they enter the door, throwing all the backpacks aside. The ride back home was short and they didn’t stop talking about the damn cake.

“Go wash your hands first.” they run to the bathroom and while they scream at who will use the sink and the soap first, Baekhyun takes out the cake and cuts the first slice.

“Cakeee!” Luhan shouts and takes a sit, taking the plate out of Baekhyun’s hands.

“Behave, remember what your father said earlier.” with his head low, Luhan eats the cake quietly, an obvious pout formed by his lips.

“Dad?” Sehun tugs at Baekhyun’s shirt and with a tender feeling, he bends to look at the kid.

“Yes, Hunnie, what do you want?” he asks brushing the little boys’s fringe out of his eyes.

“Can I have some cake too?” the innocent look he gives makes Baekhyun want to bite the little boy.

“Of course my kid.” he gets up and gives a slice to him. “Enjoy.”

He takes one plate for himself and sits at the table along with the children.

What a nice afternoon with the people you love.

 

 

When Jongdae arrives, Baekhyun is in the kitchen, preparing dinner, and the kids are on the living room, watching their cartoons on TV.

Circling his arms around Baekhyun’s tiny waist, Jongdae kisses his neck and mumbles an ‘I missed you’ on his ear.

“What are we having for dinner today?” he asks trying to peek at the saucepan.

“Kimbap.” Baekhyun  replies, not letting his eyes leave the stove.

“Again?”

“What? Again? Last time we had it was at least one month ago.” Baekhyun is still stirring the piece of meat and Jongdae rolls his eyes. He ate it last week at work if Baekhyun doesn’t remember what he prepared for his lunch, but he’s a hardworking house husband, he’s not going to complain (especially because Baekhyun’s cooking is the best, and he’s not being biased, not even a bit).

“I’m hungry. I’ll take a shower and be back as fast as I can.” he kisses Baekhyun’s forehead, bid the kids hello and runs to the bathroom.

The shower is refreshing, after 8 hours in front of a computer - typing numbers and html codes - even snow in the face is refreshing. Jongdae enjoys his job though, he was the one who chose his path, he wants to be happy with it.

He enters the living room and sits with the kids on the couch.

“What did you guys do today?” he asks them, but the kids don’t really pay attention to their father, the cartoon is way more amusing and funny.

“We had cake.” says Sehun turns to his dad excited, just as the cartoon goes on the commercial break. “It was a really good cake.”

“Cake?” Jongdae’s voice goes an octave higher. “Baekhyun, did the kid just say cake? I want cake too.”

“Do you think a cake lasts more than 2 hours in this house?” he yells from the kitchen while he sets the table, the smell of food already filling the house, and it’s wonderful. So wonderful, that he even forgets that he was trying to make conversation with the kids.

His own feet leads him back to the kitchen, and he settles down by watching Baekhyun work hard to please everybody with his cooking.

“Are you here for cake?” Baekhyun asks, eyes focused on finishing the plate he has in hands.

“You said that there was no cake.” Jongdae looks surprised but happy. It’s just a goddamn dessert, Baekhyun thinks, but Jongdae has been born with a sweet tooth.

“It’s obvious that I saved you a slice, excuse me, you talk like I don’t know you.” Baekhyun covers his mouth. “It was supposed to be a surprise, you ruined it. No more cake for you.”

Jongdae nears Baekhyun and takes the plates out of his hands.

“Let me help you, please.” with a shy nod (cute, double cute, super cute, thinks Jongdae) Baekhyun hands him the plate that’s already made. He takes it and puts on the table, calling out the kids, because dinner is (finally!, they scream) done.

They sit at the table, together and happy that they always manage to have a family dinner.

“Eat slowly, the food is not going anywhere.” Baekhyun glares at the kids (and at Jongdae who has his cheeks full with food, some even escaping by the corner of his mouth) and uses his fork to take the first bite, while the others have their plates half empty already.

“The food has a place to go.” says Sehun and smiles. “It’ll go to my tummy.”

Laughing at how incredible cute Sehun is, they finish their dinner with a little conversation, and talks about the cake (Baekhyun feels outraged, nobody is mentioning his kimbap).

“Where’s the cake?” Jongdae asks. Baekhyun face palms as he washes the dishes, meaning soap in the face, and Jongdae approaches him to clean it with a damp cloth.

“It’s on the microwave, a place where you would never look at.” he drops the dump cloth somewhere and runs to get his dessert, finally.

Baekhyun shakes his head, Jongdae is such a kid.

 

 

“Okay kids, Adventure Time is over, time to go to bed.” Baekhyun claps his hands while Jongdae turns the TV off. “Let’s go brush your teeth.”

Luhan leaves the couch and runs to the bathroom. Baekhyun sends Jongdae to follow him and he turns to look at Sehun, who’s still seating on the couch.

“Dad?” he asks, looking up, and Baekhyun smiles, Sehun is such a sweet kid. “Can you carry me?”

“Yes, yes I can.” he takes the kid into his arms, turning the lights off in the living room and heading to the bathroom, where he can hear laughter.

Jongdae wipes the toothbrush out of Luhan’s face and takes him by his hand.

“We’re going to the bedroom, we’ll wait for dad Baekhyun and Sehun.” Luhan waves at them and skips all the way to the said place.

“Let’s go Hunnie.” he puts the kid down and helps him.

Meanwhile, the clever and totally awesome father, Kim Jongdae, tucks the kid into his blue blankets, giving him a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

Baekhyun and Sehun arrive a few minutes later. Sehun, being the baby he is, claimed his dad’s arms again and got carried all the way from the bathroom to his bed.

“Thanks dad.” says Sehun when he’s softly dropped to his bed, green and fluffy blankets around him.

“Goodnight Sehun.” Baekhyun kisses the boy’s cheek and walks up to Luhan while Jongdae does the opposite.

“Goodnight father.” giggles Sehun when Jongdae tickles him.

“Goodnight kids.” Baekhyun takes Jongdae by the arm and waves at the two boys, who are comfortably accommodated on their beds.

They leave the room hand in hand.

 

 

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae calls as he adjusts his pajamas, striped print making him look a lot younger.

“Yes?” Baekhyun stops buttoning up his pajamas and faces his husband.

“Can I brush your hair?”

“Excuse me?” he asks astonished, last time Jongdae requested this was around the year they got married, a long time ago. Now, he sticks to running his hands on his soft locks.

“Please? I miss doing it.” Baekhyun finishes buttoning his clothes and hushes Jongdae with his index finger.

“Tomorrow? I’m tired, let’s sleep.” in a not seductive and pretty much aggressive way, Baekhyun pushes Jongdae on the bed and covers himself.

“Okay.” Jongdae mumbles, snuggling closer to his husband, who’s yawning unattractively. He breathes on Baekhyun’s scent of soap and flowers and hugs him from behind. “I love you, you know that, right?”

Baekhyun laughs, wholehearted. How does someone reply to this question when you’re married to the same person for the past 10 years? He replies the obvious.

“I do!” he exclaims and turns to stare at Jongdae up close. “I do, I do, and I love you too.”

Jongdae pecks Baekhyun’s lips. One, two, three, four times, and hugs him closer to his chest.

“Let’s sleep. Tomorrow will be another exciting day.” Baekhyun hugs him back, engulfed into warmth, not only physically.

Tomorrow will be exciting, just like everyday.

Everyday is exciting when you’re next to the ones you love.

In the Kim’s house, nothing is the same. A new day is a new day, and so are made new memories.


End file.
